


Don't Hide Your Laughter

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Anxiety has a habit of covering his mouth whenever he laughs. [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Don't Hide Your Laughter

Prince began to notice. He caught on relatively quick. It started during the Q&A video when Morality told one of his signature ‘dad jokes’. Then it bled into real life. Whenever Anxiety even so much as giggled, he’d clamp a hand over his mouth. 

He didn’t let himself laugh. 

And now Prince was going to confront his boyfriend about it. 

“Hey, Anxiety,” Prince greeted, walking into the main room to find his boyfriend sitting on the couch scrolling through tumblr. 

“Hey, Princey.”

“You know, I noticed something recently.”

“You noticed something? Good for you- I should get you a medal or something.” Anxiety smirked as he spoke. Prince rolled his eyes. 

“No, I mean I noticed something about you. You seem to cover your mouth every time you laugh. Why do you do that?” 

Suddenly the cocky look on Anxiety’s face was wiped away; his gaze moved to the ground. His demeanor turned tense and he pursed his lips. Something was wrong.

“Anxiety…what’s wrong, my love?” 

“I’m anxiety. I don’t laugh. I might chuckle at someone else’s expense but I don’t laugh at jokes and stuff,” his boyfriend huffed, looking everywhere but the other’s eyes. Prince sighed. 

“You know you don’t have to keep up such a façade. You can laugh if you have the urge!” 

“No, I can’t. That’s too…happy for me. I’m literally the embodiment of dark thoughts and nervousness. I can’t be…happy and joyful.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re my boyfriend, and I know that you’re much more than this dark, brooding character you have. Why not just do what makes you happy?”

“I just told you why not.”

“Well you need to laugh and nothing else! I will make it my quest to get you to laugh without worrying about how it makes you look!”

“And how exactly do yo expect to do that?”

“Well if dad jokes won’t do it…then I don’t know.” Prince put a hand to his chin to ponder. Anxiety, feeling triumphant, laid back with a hand behind his head and his phone in front of his face, his shirt riding up to expose his belly in the process.

It was then that Prince took on a mischievous smirk. 

He straddled Anxiety’s hips and placed a hand on his belly. Anxiety glanced up at his boyfriend and then back at his phone, not suspecting a thing. Without warning, Prince’s fingers began to wiggle along his tummy and belly button. The darker personality gasped and shot a hand to cover his mouth.

Prince audibly awed at him. “You’re so adorably ticklish!”

He received a muffled “Shut up!” in response. 

“Cootchie cootchie coo~” the regal man cooed, not letting up in the slightest.

“N-Noho teheheasing!- crahahap!”

“Aw, now I get to hear your adorable giggles! No covering them up!” Prince tickled with one hand and used the other to hold Anxiety’s own hands away from his mouth. Anxiety dropped his phone as he struggled to escape his lover’s harmless torture. 

“Prihihihincehehehey! Stahahahapihihihit!” 

“Nope! Not until you make up for all that laughter you’ve held in and made me miss out on!” Prince declared, switching his tactic from wiggling over the quivering tummy to scratching just beneath Anxiety’s navel. The personality howled with laughter and bucked, throwing his head back and thrashing as his surprisingly melodious laughter filled the air. 

“NAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAT TIHIHIHICKLESAHAHA!”

“Well of course it does! That’s what I’m doing, tickling you!” Prince giggled, finding Anxiety’s hysterical laughter rather contagious. “Wait a minute…” he paused, noticing a rather peculiar feature on Anxiety. “Are you…blushing?” 

“Nohoho! Nohohow gehehet ohohoff!” Anxiety demanded, steadily becoming redder and redder. 

“Not yet, we must end with a grand finale!” 

“Whahat doho yohohou mehehean, grahand finahaLEHEHE- WAAHAHAHAA! STAHAHAP! NAHAHAHA!” Anxiety shrieked as Prince had leaned over and blew a big fat raspberry right over his belly button. “PRIHIHIHIHINCEHEHEHEHEY!”

“Yes, Anxiety?” Prince paused to speak, giving Anxiety a break, until he blew another raspberry, this time on his side. The victim jerked and erupted once more into loud laughter. 

“STAHAHAHAP!”

“Again, I have to hear my fair share of your beautiful laughter! I promise, this is the last one.” And with that, Prince placed one last raspberry just below Anxiety’s belly button, drinking in the howls and bright, happy laughter.

He pulled back to gaze upon the giggling face his lover had tried so desperately to hide. Such a shame that he felt he needed to: His face was red as a tomato but it just made him that much more adorable. His eyes were scrunched up with tears of mirth teetering on the edge of falling. He had the widest smile Prince had ever seen him wear and leftover giggles continued to pour out of him.

Prince leaned down for a kiss, and though Anxiety giggled all the way through it, it was sweet and sincere. He moved off of the poor giggling boyfriend and picked him up, carrying him off to bed.


End file.
